taavettifandomcom-20200213-history
The Taavettian Pantheon
Many deities exist in the world of Taavetti, they are usually categorized as such The Creator Deities Cordelia, The Astral Light. Alignment: Lawful Good. Domains: Dreams, Stars, and Horses. Holy Symbol: A Crystal Star with Four Points. Favored Weapon: Lance. Cordelia is known as the creator of horses and the goddess who struck down Golgotha in Verisilia during the Divine War '' '''Kannon, The Merciful Harvest'. Alignment: Lawful Good. Domains: Honor, Wishes, and Rice. Holy Symbol: Prayer Beads. Favored Weapon: Testsubo. Worshiped primarily by the inhabitants of the Kyoju Islands, Kannon is known as the creator of rice and the lover of Cordelia. Mani Illuvaren, The Life Bringer Alignment: Lawful Good. Domains: Care, Life, and Mercy. Holy Symbol: a Golden Grapevine. Favored Weapon: Ranseur. All peoples have at least a small amount of respect for Mani Illuvaren, for without her no life would exist. Aarde, The Lady of Stone Alignment: Lawful Neutral. Domains: Mountains, Dirt, and Earthquakes. Holy Symbol: A Chunk of Unrefined Ore. Favored Weapon: Earthbreaker Loved by dwarves, and earth elementals, Aarde blessed the world with stone and dirt. Alrrasid, The Patient Equanimity ''' Alignment: Lawful Neutral. Domains: Balance, Enlightenment, and Wisdom. Holy Symbol: A Silver Khakkhara. Favored Weapon: Khakkhara. '''Kos, The Keeper of the Fields Alignment: Lawful Neutral. Domains: Food, Agriculture, and Fertility. Holy Symbol: A Stalk of Wheat behind a Sickle. Favored Weapon: Scythe. Kos is often worshiped by farmers and shepherds who pray for her blessings on their fields and herds. She is the direct rival to Galgotha. '' '''Almadia, The Unstoppable Force of Commerce' Alignment: Lawful Evil. Domains: Money, Tyranny, and Commerce'.' Holy Symbol: A Double Headed Coin. Favored Weapon: Cutlass. Nisnocsi, The Dreamless Sleep Alignment: Lawful Evil. Domains: Sloth, Darkness, Despair, and Sleep. Holy Symbol: An Unlit Torch. Favored Weapon: Mace. Every year, on a day called Slepsbjorn, followers of Nisnocsi celebrate him by eating some of their favorite cheese and settling down in their beds for a long and dreamless sleep. Teth, The Three Kings of the Sun and Sands Alignment: Lawful Evil. Domains: Sand, Sun, and Reptiles. Holy Symbol: A Three Headed Snake with an Ankh as a Tail. Favored Weapon: Kopesh. Whenever Teth needs work done in the material plane he sends his avatar, Tash, who takes the form of a large man with three heads, one of a Crocodile, one of a Jackal, and one of a Hawk. Cain, The Hunter of Gods Alignment: Neutral Good. Domains: Wolves, Hunting, and Brotherhood. Holy Symbol: A Wolf Fang. Favored Weapon: Greatsword. After the Divine War the rebels were banished to Xixis. Occasionally one will leave, for one purpose or another, and Cain takes it upon himself to find them and put them back. '' '''Melete, The Vigorous Virtuoso' Alignment: Neutral Good. Domains: Entertainment, Wine and Music. Holy Symbol: A Lute. Favored Weapon: Spaffsligger Melete never took sides during the Divine War instead spending his time drinking and creating music. Nadira, The First Victory Alignment: Neutral Good. Domains: War, Victory,. Holy Symbol: A Silver Warhorn. Favored Weapon: Falx. As her title suggests Nadira struck the first blow during the Divine War by smiting Cain into the lower realm of Xixis. She is also the wife of Einar. Azulon, The Lord of Storms, Seas, and Billowing Smoke, the Crafter of Mountains Alignment: True Neutral. Domains: Air, Water, Earth, Fire. Holy Symbol: A Coin with each of the four Elements on it. Favored Weapon: Unarmed. Azulon is the father of Aarde, Ixion, Kalek, and Sora. Ixion, The Churner of the Depths Alignment: True Neutral. Domains: Water, Tides, and Archipelago. Holy Symbol: A Nautilus Shell Favored Weapon: Trident Kojo, The Unrelenting Verdure Alignment: True Neutral. Domains: Growth and Decay. Holy Symbol: A Green Leaf on a Dead Tree. Favored Weapon: Scimitar. Ludo, The Virulence of Betrayal ''' Alignment: Neutral Evil. Domains: Betrayal, Monsters, and Aberrations. Holy Symbol: Bloody Talisman. Favored Weapon: Gladius. '''Dvesa, The Whispers Behind the Throne Alignment: Neutral Evil. Domains: Deception, Corruption, and Decadence. Holy Symbol: A Large Red Crystal. Favored Weapon: Sword Cane. S’zskekeiqu, The Horror of the Far Realm Alignment: Neutral Evil. Domains: Insanity, Madness, and Parasites. Holy Symbol: A Floating Skull with Nails in its Eyes. Favored Weapon: Halberd. Einar, The Champion of Brawl Alignment: Chaotic Good. Domains: Battle, Feasts, and Ale Holy Symbol: An Overflowing Tankard Favored Weapon: Battleaxe Einar loves a good fight more than anything else regardless of who is fighting who. He is also the husband of Nadira Hamin, The Ripple in Fate Alignment: Chaotic Good. Domains: Luck, Chance, and Hope. Holy Symbol: An Ivory Dodecahedron. Favored Weapon: Warhammer. Sora, The Storms of Chaos Alignment: Chaotic Good. Domains: Sky, Clouds, and Storms. Holy Symbol: An Eagle Talon. Favored Weapon: Fighting Fan. Stryd,The Great Black Wolf Alignment: Chaotic Neutral. Domains: Shapeshifters, Beasts, and the Moon. Holy Symbol: Tekko-Kagi. Favored Weapon: Tekko-Kagi. During the Divine War, when Vyn and his allies attacked the other creators, it was Stryd who tracked them down in the realm of Ephyrion. Corvaxus, The Veridian Guile Alignment: Chaotic Neutral. Domains: Ravens, Intelligence, and Plotting. Holy Symbol: A Green Raven Feather. Favored Weapon: Kukri. Senn, The Lord of Dungeons Alignment: Chaotic Neutral. Domains: Traps, Dungeons, and Lightning. Holy Symbol: Two Rusted Bells. Favored Weapon: Flamberge. Before the Divine War there were only four divine realms, but once the rebels were defeated Senn used his power to create Xixis, a trap filled wasteland designed to keep those imprisoned here permanently crippled. Golgotha, The Bull of Plague. Alignment: Chaotic Evil. Domains: Cattle, Famine, and Plague. Holy Symbol: A Branded Cow Skull. Favored Weapon: Terbutje. Kalek, The Searing Wrath Alignment: Chaotic Evil. Domains: Flames, Wrath, and Murder. Holy Symbol: A Flaming Hammer. Favored Weapon: Lucerne Hammer. Vyn, The Devourer of Flesh Alignment: Chaotic Evil. Domains: Blood, Flesh, and Cannibalism. Holy Symbol: A Bloody, Spiked Chain. Favored Weapon: Spiked Chain. Certain cultist sects of Vyn have strange induction ceremonies where each member will wrap their left hand in a spiked chain, walk past the inductee and punch him in the stomach while saying "Vyn accepts your sacrifice, brother" The Titans The second generation of Deities made by the creators to rule the other planes. The titans did not care for the dealings of mortals and rebelled against their creators and made their own set of ideals and rules which they inscribed on a monolithic tablet. When the gods noticed this they came to the titans, smiting the rebellious and destroying the tablet, the shards of which fell to the earth and are found rarely by the inhabitants. Most of the titans were killed in the rebellion though a few escaped and now hide in the far corners of the planes. The Material Lords Occasionally a mortal's loyalty and devotion will impress a deity and he will ascend them beyond their mortal limits and make them a Lord.